


Very Intimate Stranger

by knightinblackarmor



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, First Time, Sex Toys, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinblackarmor/pseuds/knightinblackarmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Callisto is in Xena's body, she takes advantage of her new look and gets closer to Gabrielle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Intimate Stranger

“Gabrielle?” Xena asked examining her sword hand. “Where did these cuts on my hand come from?”

I didn’t answer. Instead, I occupied myself by looking at my boots while we walked.

“Did she try to cut my fingers off than realize it would do her no good to be in my body forever with no fingers?” She continued.

I kept my eyes on the ground. I didn’t want to have this conversation, even though I knew it would happen eventually.

“Gabrielle?” Xena asked. “What’s wrong?”

“You’re going to hate me,” I said.

Xena put her good hand on my shoulder. “Nothing could ever make me hate you.”

I looked into her sky blue eyes. “I thought she was you,” I whispered, hoping that could be the end of it. But I knew Xena too well; it wouldn’t be the end until she knew the whole story.

“Will you tell me what happened?” Xena asked.  She steered me toward a nearby rock and sat me down on it. She squatted down in front of me, taking my hands. “Whatever happened Callisto did it to trick you and to hurt me. It’s not your fault.”

“Shouldn’t we go get Argo?” I said, “Make sure she’s okay because she’s still healing from that wound and all.”

“Gabrielle,” Xena said. “Stop stalling. Argo will be fine and so will you, I promise.”

I looked down at the dagger attached to her boot and sighed one last time before I began.

_Xena and I walked away from the abandoned village on the trail of Theodorus and his men. As we walked, Xena wrapped her hand around my waist and leaned down to nibble my ear._

_“What are you doing?” I asked, pulling away from her._

_“Gabrielle, I just find you so irresistible right now,” she said._

_“Xena,” I said. “Right now? Shouldn’t we be after Theodorus?”_

_“He can wait,” Xena said. “This can’t.”_

_She stopped walking and I turned to look at her._

_“I want you so badly right now it hurts,” Xena said._

_I raised my eyebrow. “Xena. I thought we were going to wait a little longer.”_

_“Why wait?” Xena asked. “We could be killed at any moment. We’ve both come face to face with death since we’ve met. Why should we put off what we both want when we might not get it?”_

_In the early morning hours, she pushed me up against a tree and kissed me hard on the mouth. She kissed my neck. I moaned slightly as she sucked my pulse point._

_“Xena,” I moaned trying to push her away._

_She pulled away and looked into my eyes, a devilish grin on her face. “Yes?”_

_I tore my gaze away from hers. I looked around. “So this is going to be our first time?”_

_She followed my gaze around the area. “I suppose it is. But this is us, out in the world. Why change it?”_

_I shrugged. She had a point. I reached in and pulled her close to me again. I kissed her hard on the mouth. I did want her just as badly as she wanted me. I always have. She’s just been so adamant about waiting until the right time. But there really would never be a right time._

_She moved from my mouth to leave a trail of searing kisses along my jaw, my neck, and my shoulders. She fumbled with the ties on my top._

_“Let me help you,” I moaned._

_She slapped my hand away, as her tongue doubled back along her trail of kisses. She covered my mouth with hers again. I gasped into her kisses as the chill of the morning air hit my now freed breasts. It wasn’t long before they were covered by Xena’s hands though.  My body quivered as she ran her thumbs over my sensitive nipples. I dug my nails into her sides and tried to brace myself against the tree. “Xena. Please…”_

_Xena looked into my eyes. “What is it that you want? Tell me.”_

_“I want you to take me,” I said. “Make me yours.”_

_“How?” Xena asked. She ran her hands down my sides and started removing my skirt._

_“I want you to touch me,” I said. “Everywhere.”_

_“That can be arranged my sweet,” Xena said._

_Xena pulled me away from the tree. She swiftly kicked my legs out from under me, allowing me to hit the ground with a small thud. She had a predatory look in her eyes before she pounced on me. Her hands roamed my body as she seared my skin with her lips and tongue._

_She forcefully pulled off my skirt and my undergarments. I whimpered as she dragged her nails up the insides of my thighs._

_“Please,” I begged. I needed her._

_A wicked smile crossed her face. She ran her hand up the apex of my thighs. She laughed lightly. “My, my, we are aroused aren’t we?”_

_I nodded. “You do this to me. You always have.”_

_A smirk passed her face. She plunged two fingers inside of me. My head fell back and I moaned. “By the Gods!”_

_I realized she was saying something to me, but all I could focus on was the feeling of her fingers moving in and out of me. She stopped her motion._

_“Are you listening to me?” she asked_

_“Sorry, no,” I said. “It just feels so good.”_

_“I said: Do you want more?” Xena asked._

_I nodded. “Yes! Please!”_

_She pulled out of me. I whimpered at the absence of her fingers within me. She pulled the dagger out of the scabbard attached to her boot. My eyes  grew wide with nervous anticipation. I knew Xena would never hurt me, but I was afraid of what she was about to do._

_“Do you trust me?” she asked._

_I nodded. “I do. You know I do.”_

_The devilish grin returned as she lightly dragged the blade up my thigh. It wasn’t hard enough to draw blood, but enough to leave a mark. She drew the hilt across my clit causing a shudder to run up my spine._

_She thrust the hilt of the dagger inside of me. I dug my nails into the dirt as she fucked me with the hilt of her dagger._

_“By the Gods, Xena,” I moaned. “It feels so good.”_

_As soon as the words crossed my lips, she stopped, removing the dagger completely from me. I whimpered. The emptiness in my sex didn’t last too long before she thrust it back inside of me. She repeated this several times. The force of the hilt being thrust inside of me was now growing painful. I reached up and dug my nails into Xena’s arm, just above her bracer._

_She smiled down at me. “That’s right, dig your nails into me. Show me how much pleasure I give you with my dagger.”_

_I reached up and grabbed her by her armor pulling her down to me. I tried to kiss her hard on the mouth._

_She pulled away. “Ah, ah, no more of that,” she said as the same devilish smile returned to her face._

_“Xena,” I moaned. “Why?”_

_“Because it’s what you want,” she said. “I’m not going to give you what you want until you give me what I want.”_

_“What do you want?” I asked breathlessly._

_“I want you to come for me,” Xena said. “You will come for me.”_

_She pulled her arm away from me and pressed her thumb against my swollen clit. As she fucked me with the dagger she roughly dragged her thumb over my clit. My hips rocked against her hand as she fucked me. I began digging my fingers into the ground again._

_“Please Xena,” I moaned. “Make me come.”_

_She pulled her hand away from my clit and drew a trail of scratches across my stomach. I arched my back into her scratches._

_“Tell me how much you love me fucking you for the first time,” Xena ordered._

_“Xena,” I moaned breathlessly as my hips bucked against the hilt buried in my sex.  “Xena I want you to fuck me like this over and over. You make me feel so good. So good.” I took her hand off my stomach and tried to make her touch my clit again._

_I whimpered when she denied me. “Please.”_

_“But I make you feel good,” she said. “Why would you want it to end?”_

_She stopped the movement of the dagger, leaving it inside of me. She hovered over me, looking into my eyes. Absently, she ran a finger over one of my erect nipples. My back arched into her touch. She squeezed my breast as she looked at me. She lowered herself and took my nipple into her mouth. She flicked her tongue across my nipple. I moaned, my hips beginning to buck against Xena as she held herself over me._

_I whined a little. “Please Xena. Make me come. Make me come so hard for you.”_

_“That’s what I like to hear,” she said. She took the blade of the dagger into her hand and began forcefully driving the it deep inside me again. She rubbed my clit causing my body to shake, almost violently._

_“Xe-” I began, but my words were cut off by an orgasm ripping through my body._

_“That’s it, Gabrielle,” Xena said. “Come for me. Always remember that you came for me.”_

_When I came down from my orgasm, Xena pulled the dagger out of me. She leaned in and said: “I always keep my promises.” She kissed me hard on the mouth._

_After she pulled away, I laid on the ground for a few moments. Xena got up and looked around._

_“It should be easier to track Theodorus now that it’s light out,” she said._

_I looked around and noticed for the first time it was light. I pulled myself off the ground and took Xena by the arm. “Thank you.” I kissed her cheek. “I love you.”_

_“Yeah,” she replied, coldly. “Get dressed. We have to get moving.”_

“It wasn’t until later that I knew she was just in your body,” I said. 

I paced in front of Xena, who had taken my place on the rock. I looked at her. She looked like she was going to go to Tartarus and rip Callisto’s soul limb from limb. I would too if I knew it would make a difference.

“If she weren’t already in Tartarus, I would kill her,” Xena said. “Slowly and painfully.”

“Xena,” I said. “I’m so sorry. I hate myself for not seeing it. I hate myself for letting her do it. I feel horrible for letting her take that away from us.”

Xena got up and pulled me into a hug. “Gabrielle. It’s not your fault. No one knew at first. I’m sorry that she did this to you.” She pulled away from me and paced a few times. “She did it to hurt me. She wanted to take everything she could away from me. It was not your fault.”

“But-” I started but was cut off by Xena pressing a finger to my lips.

“It doesn’t matter,” Xena said. “You are not at fault. I would be lying if I said I didn’t hate her, but what happened doesn’t make me love you any less.”

I smiled. “You love me?”

“I do,” she said. “And I always will, no matter what.”

“Good,” I said. “Because I love you too and I don’t plan on letting you forget it.”

Xena leaned in and kissed me. “Just promise me one thing?”

“Anything,” I said.

“Promise me you won’t ever be afraid to show me how you feel about me,” she said. “No matter what.”

I smiled and kissed her. “Whenever, wherever, my warrior.”


End file.
